


Все как обычно

by chatain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из повседневной жизни Шона и Алекса в школе. Хавок/Банши спустя несколько лет после событий в фильме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все как обычно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26268) by Kira892. 



10:12

Яркий солнечный свет проникает в комнату сквозь шторы в спальне Шона, где они решили остаться на ночь, и вблизи Алекса тепло, достаточно, чтобы нормальный человек проснулся, но это был Алекс, он спал как убитый, и, учитывая, что он мог генерировать плазменные лучи, тепло было последней вещью, которая могла бы его разбудить. Он продолжает блаженно спать, пока мягкое теплое дыхание на щеке не вытаскивает его в реальность и он не слышит низкий хриплый голос, раз за разом повторяющий его имя.

Алекс стонет и переворачивается, поднимая руку, чтобы закрыть ею глаза.

\- Алекс, Аааалекс, пора вставать, - Шон зовет громче, зная, что Алекс уже проснулся.

Алекс бормочет что-то бессвязное и полусонное, и тянется к простыне, чтобы накрыться ею с головой. Ему удается дотянуть ее только до волос, когда Шон вцепляется в нее и тянет обратно, наклонившись к самому уху Алекса, и широко улыбается, когда тот раздраженно выдыхает и пытается его отпихнуть.

\- Если ты не встанешь, я приготовлю завтрак только на себя.

\- … не волнует.

\- Волнует. Ну, Алекс, есть в одиночку уныло.

\- Ммм…

Шон вздыхает, думая, что в ближайшее время Алекс точно не поднимет свою сонную задницу. Потом он улыбается, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Алекса, и ухмыляется, когда тот сразу же отвечает. Алекс пытается углубить поцелуй, но Шон отстраняется, сморщив нос и хихикнув:

\- Зубы почисти.

Алекс поворачивается к нему и приоткрывает один глаз. Голубоватый свет, проникая сквозь окно, отражается на его лице.

\- Если тебя это так волнует, иди отсюда и возвращайся через пару часов, когда я это сделаю.

Шон в ответ хватает подушку и замахивается ею на Алекса, но он успевает блокировать ее локтем и улыбается, когда Шон легко целует его прежде чем выбраться из кровати, чтобы одеться.

 

11:00

Когда Алекс спускается на кухню на завтрак, он не ожидает, что Шон все еще будет там. Но тем не менее, он точно не жалуется на возможность видеть Шона стоящего у плиты и мешающего что-то лопаткой в сковородке.

На нем та же одежда, что и прошлым вечером – старая синяя рубашка и клетчатые боксеры. Рукава рубашки подвернуты, скорее всего, из-за летней жары, которая быстро распространяется по дому, и благодаря этому видна каждая веснушка на его руках. Шон стоит босиком, а его волосы небрежно собраны в маленький хвостик на затылке.

Он выглядит неряшливо и взъерошено, но даже когда он подносит лопатку ко рту и зубами соскребает с нее кусочек приставшей к ней еды, Алекс благодарит всех богов за то, что Шон не может читать его мысли, потому что, черт его подери, если Шон не был лучшим, что он когда-либо видел.

\- Ну что, Люси, завтрак готов, и он действительно вкусный, раз уж я так говорю, - говорит Шон, оборачиваясь, и, следовательно, замечая Алекса, стоящего в дверном проеме. Алекс с удовольствием замечает, как лицо Шона на мгновение озаряется радостью при виде него, а затем он приподнимает бровь.

\- Посмотрите, кто еще жив, - комментирует Шон.

Боковым зрением Алекс замечает девочку, перегибающуюся через кухонный стул, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел. Она улыбается, и малочисленные зубы сверкают на солнце.

\- Привет, Алекс!

Алекс заходит на кухню, улыбаясь в ответ, и треплет девочку по волосам.

\- Привет, ребенок, - отвечает он. – Рыжий снова готовит тебе завтрак?

Девочка хихикает и своими маленькими ручками хватает его за руку, чтобы скинуть ее с волос.

\- Ага. Когда я зашла сюда, он ел а-амлет, и я попросила его сделать и мне.

\- Омлет, - поправляет Шон, подходя к ней и ставя на стол тарелку с завтраком. – К слову сказать, вот и твой, Люси.

Люси улыбается и приподнимается, чтобы обнять его.

\- Спасибо, Шон, - говорит она, прежде чем опуститься обратно и начать есть.

Люсия Тиффани Джонс – шестилетняя мутантка, одна из немногих детей-сирот, которые находились на попечении Чарльза до тех пор, пока не становились достаточно взрослыми, чтобы выбирать – уйти ли из школы и найти приемную семью или же остаться и стать учителем, как Шон и Алекс. Которые ей понравились, стоило ей их увидеть, потому что…

\- Ой, ну разве не мило? Вся семья собралась на завтрак.

Все трое смотрят на дверь и видят Хэнка, стоящего с планшетом в руке. Он подходит к холодильнику, широко улыбаясь и не сводя глаз с сидящих за столом. Люси весело здоровается с ним, Шон улыбается и говорит «Привет, Зверь», Алекс же ограничивается средним пальцем.

Люси – рыжеватая блондинка, оттенок ее волос – идеальное сочетание рыжего и светлого, и если очевидное все еще не заметно, то, по словам Люси, «у мамы были оражевые волосы, как у тебя, Шон! Она всегда говорила, что они красные*, я не знаю, почему, я же вижу, что это оранжевый цвет. О! А папин цвет волос был совсем как твой, Алекс!»

Таким образом, вся школа окрестила их троих семьей, и, хотя эта ситуация была чертовски неловкой, Алекс ничего с этим не делал. Во-первых, потому что Люси это нравилось (казалось ли ей это просто чем-то забавным или же ей и правда это нравилось, он предпочитал не знать), а во-вторых, ребенок потерял своих родителей меньше, чем год назад, и ему не хотелось ее расстраивать, он был не настолько бессердечным.

Хэнк игнорирует враждебное отношение Алекса и достает колу из холодильника, прежде чем выйти из кухни, пожелав всем хорошего дня. Когда он уходит, Люси возвращается к еде, а взгляды Шона и Алекса магнитом притягиваются друг к другу. Шон расплывается в самодовольной ухмылке, и его глаза светятся весельем, когда он наклоняется, чтобы коротко поцеловать Алекса.

\- Доброе утро, милый, и как ты не доспался до комы?

Алекс легко пихает его в плечо.

\- Честно говоря, я тоже не знаю. Ты не давал мне спать очень долго, дорогой. Хм, в отместку мне стоило остаться в постели, чтобы ты думал, что я умер от истощения.

Шон показывает ему язык и прежде чем пойти поставить сковородку и лопатку в раковину, шепчет: «Ты должен быть мне благодарен. Если в скором времени мне не станет лучше, ты будешь мне должен, Хавок». После этого он уходит, слегка прихрамывая, и, глядя на это, Алекс ухмыляется.

 

15:14

Алекс завяз на преподавании в классе детей, которые имели схожие с его разрушительные способности. Чарльз решил, что, раз у него раньше была такая же проблема, как и у них, он может научить их контролю, к тому же он уже привык получать травмы различной степени тяжести и каждый раз избегать смерти. В частности, в этот день один из учеников, который мог плеваться кислотой, попал в столб в восстановленном подземном бункере. Столб едва не раздавил Алекса и еще одного ученика, если бы он не успел отпихнуть его в сторону.

Он отменил остаток тренировки и сразу же отправился на кухню за льдом.

Он был удивлен, увидев там Шона, который в равной степени удивился, увидев его.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Алекс.

\- У меня очень поздний ланч, сейчас перемена. А ты? – отвечает Шон, накалывая кусок сыра на вилку и отправляя его в рот.

\- Зашел за льдом, - говорит Алекс, подходя к одному из кухонных шкафов за пакетом для льда, которые хранятся там для удобства, чтобы не тратить время на поиски.

\- Что случилось на этот раз? – спрашивает Шон, забирая у Алекса формочку для льда, в то время как тот открывал пакет. Шон постукивает формочкой по внутренней стороне раковины, чтобы достать кубики льда, и стук заглушает ответ Алекса.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он, когда они с Алексом начинают собирать кубики и складывать их в пакет.

\- Оттолкнул студента в сторону и ударился головой. Думаю, там уже шишка, - говорит Алекс, проводя рукой по затылку, и слегка морщится, находя ее там. – Вот, прямо тут.

Он слегка дергается от неожиданности, когда чувствует холодное прикосновение еще до того, как успевает убрать пальцы, и вздыхает, закрывая глаза.

\- Я знаю, что я лучший выбор профессора для этой работы, но, честно говоря, мне каждый раз нужен небольшой отдых, - жалуется он, вытаскивая пальцы из-под пакета, чтобы держать его самому. Его рука ложится на руку Шона, но тот не спешит убирать свою.

\- Наверняка, он тебе мстит за свой стресс за время твоих тренировок, - шутит Шон.

Алекс открывает глаза и вдруг замечает, что волосы Шона все еще убраны в хвостик, как утром. Он вопросительно хмурит брови и несильно дергает за него. Шон смотрит на него сквозь выбившиеся рыжие прядки и опускает голову.

\- Что? Волосы мешались, когда я ел, поэтому я их убрал… ну, то есть, Люси убрала, но на самом деле, это не так уж и сложно.

У Алекса приподнимаются брови, но он улыбается.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не подстричься?

Шон пожимает плечами.

\- Не хочу. К тому же, тебе так больше нравится, - утверждает он, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбаясь так, что это заставляет Алекса думать, будто Шон сейчас вспоминет все моменты, как Алекс перебирает его рыжие волосы или зарывается в них рукой каждый раз, когда они целуются и не только. Он прямо-таки излучает самодовольство в связи с тем фактом, что Алексу в нем что-то нравится, и тот беззлобно закатывает глаза, прежде чем положить руку на затылок Шона и поцеловать его, лишая шанса на заявления вроде того, что Алекс не может перед ним устоять или любого другого, не менее абсурдного, хотя, по иронии судьбы, очень даже правдивого.

 

15:30

\- Разве ты сейчас не должен быть в классе? – спрашивает Шон, откинувшись назад и упираясь руками в столешницу, на которой он сидит, и поворачивая голову, предоставляя ему лучший доступ, когда Алекс целует его в челюсть. Забытый лед лежит в раковине, а тот, кому он был нужен, сейчас стоит между колен Шона, положив руки на его бедра.

\- Возможно. Да. Но разве похоже, что меня это сейчас волнует? – спрашивает Алекс, целуя Шона под ухом, и протягивает руку, стаскивая резинку с хвостика на его затылке. Шон ойкает, когда резинка выдирает пару волосинок, и Алекс снова целует его, уже в качестве извинения. Он улыбается, чувствуя пыльцы Алекса у себя в волосах, когда тот надавливает ему за затылок, заставляя немного наклониться, чтобы не приходилось тянуться за поцелуем. Шон на мгновение отстраняется, и его длинные ресницы слегка касаются щеки Алекса.

\- Мне нужно идти.

Алекс смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего, и Шон смеется, качая головой:

\- Я только что услышал голос профессора в голове, он сказал, что был возле класса, где я должен сейчас преподавать, - он спрыгивает со стола, - и что мне стоит оставить в покое твои прекрасные губы и тащить свою задницу работать, - говорит он, пародируя раздраженный тон Чарльза.

Алекс закатывает глаза, и Шон обнимает его одной рукой.

\- Позже, - многообещающе шепчет Шон.

 

21:30

\- Обнадеживающее «позже», - комментирует Алекс, садясь рядом с ногой Шона на больничную койку.

Только разбуженный, Шон сонно моргает и, улыбаясь, бормочет:

\- Мне жаль.

\- Надеюсь, что так и есть. Я до смерти испугался, когда Зверь сказал, что ты выпрыгнул из окна без костюма. Тебе еще повезло, что там было дерево, и ты остался цел… Почти, - говорит Алекс, глядя на перевязанную лодыжку Шона.

Шон пожимает плечами.

\- Дети бездельничали. Обычно это ничем хорошим не заканчивается, если у тебя есть способности. Кто-то вылетел из окна, я должен был что-то сделать. Профессиональный риск, Алекс, - ухмыляется Шон. – Ты должен знать об этом лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Как голова?

Алекс снова обращает внимание на Шона и моргает.

\- Порядок.

Ухмылка Шона превращается в улыбку, и он тянется к руке Алекса. Тот протягивает ее и вздыхает, когда их пальцы переплетаются:

\- Это… довольно сопливо.

\- Держаться за руки? О, я тебя прошу, - насмехается Шон. – Ты уже говорил и делал достаточно вещей, которые выходили за рамки сопливых, Саммерс.

Был бы Алекс младше, он бы покраснел и начал отрицать, но сейчас только улыбается. Прошло уже много лет, и он успел привыкнуть к их своеобразной романтике.

\- Тихо, это секрет, и если ты еще что-нибудь об этом скажешь, я не посмотрю, что ты ранен.

Шон в ответ делает выражение лица «да-что-ты-говоришь» и манит Алекса пальцем.

\- Иди сюда и поцелуй меня.

Алекс ухмыляется и делает, что ему говорят.

\- Я не думаю, что ты сейчас хочешь подняться в свою или мою комнату, так? – спрашивает Алекс, отстранившись.

\- Я и правда сейчас не готов куда-либо идти. Ну, если только ты не понесешь меня, - говорит Шон, жеманно хлопая ресницами.

\- Мечтай, Кэссиди, - издевается Алекс.

 

21:50

\- Меня пугает, что ты можешь быть таким убедительным, - комментирует Алекс, идя по коридору с Шоном на руках, а тот был далеко не пушинкой, чтобы тащить его через три лестничных пролета к лифту.

\- Даже когда ты одет, - ворчит Алекс, подходя к своей комнате. – Открой дверь.

Шон протягивает руку и открывает дверь, после чего обвивает шею Алекса руками, снова хлопает ресницами, болтая здоровой ногой как кокетливая девица.

\- Я не убедительный. Просто ты меня любишь. Спасибо, что донес меня прямо до постели, милый, это прямо как в нашу брачную ночь.

Алекс ворчит и осторожно сбрасывает Шона на кровать.

\- Прекрати, здесь нет Люси.

Шон изображает на лице выражение неподдельного ужаса.

\- Как бы я упомянул нечто подобное, будь тут наша драгоценная маленькая Люсия? Ты с ума сошел, дорогой?

Алекс закатывает глаза.

\- Наверное, да, раз уж я с тобой.

Шон смеется.

\- И я тебя люблю.

Алекс раздраженно качает головой, но на его губах играет легкая улыбка.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> "Она всегда говорила, что они красные, я не знаю, почему, я же вижу, что это оранжевый цвет." - в английском о рыжих волосах говорят red hair, что дословно переводится как красные.


End file.
